Eden Rising
Eden Rising is a drama/horror story presented as a hypothetical TV series. It is written by Johno1995. Plot Five years after a pandemic of apocalyptic proportions, a group of survivors overhear a radio broadcast giving off a story of hope at a sanctuary called 'Eden'. In hopes of finding 'Eden', the survivors decide to trek their way through a world inhabited by enemies, both dead and living. Episodes Season 1 Season 1 introduces Tom Snyder, a sheriff in a small town that has picked up the pieces in the post-apocalyptic setting. When his town's safety is threatened by a mysterious stranger and a reckless teengager in town called Ash overhears a radio broadcast promising salvation in a place called 'Eden', Tom is forced to make a tough decision: run away with the survivors to this potential hope or hold out and fight for the tiny town they've managed to salvage over the years. Episodes *"Every New Beginning Comes from Some Other Beginning's End" *"Next, or: How I Learned to Start Worrying and Love the Back-Up Plan" *"Cacophony" *"Cutthroat Jugulators and Crying Little People" *"Hard-Boiled Wonderland and the End of the World (As We Know It)" *"Black Box" *"Equivocacy" *"Birthday" *"Death March, Part I: Tunnel of Love, and Dismembered Limbs, Among Other Things" *"Death March, Part II: Who Will Survive and What Will Be Left of Them?" Season 2 Struggling with the losses they've procured, Tom's group finally finds hope by settling into an airport promising to take them to Eden. When things go from bad to worse, loved ones are separated and a saboteur lurks, one who is willing to do anything to keep the group from getting to safety. Old friends are reunited at the Last Chance Society, a religious group trying to find their place in the world. Things seem too good to be true as Tom begins to ponder whether or not to keep chasing after the promises of Eden, or to have his group abandon those ideas, leave the airport, and retire into the Last Chance Society. Episodes *"Home" *"Friendly Cards Turn and Back Again" *"There Was No Calm Before This Storm" *"Thank You for Coming to Cut-throat Creek (Please Don't Overstay Your Welcome)" *"No Peace" *"Moccasin" *"A Spy in the House of Love" *"Wedding" *"You Want to End This Once and For All?" *"The Second Coming (That Which We Have Wrought)" Season 3 Tom has finally brought his people to their sanctuary, Eden. However, there is trouble in paradise as enemies from the outside threaten the group's safety. The scariest enemy, however, is the one within -- Leigh -- who continues to play mindgames with Tom as she prepares finding weapons she can use to spread the virus throughout Eden. Slowly, but surely, her plan begins to come to fruition, with promises of a final, epic showdown by the season's end. Episodes The season's tentative episode titles have been announced. The third season began on May 7, 2013. *"Snapdragon" *"Jiang Shi" *"Let's Go to Commercial, or: How I Got Laid in a Pretty Pink House" *"Where in the World Have You Been, Manila Shea?" *"You Won't Like Tomorrow" *"Tomorrow" *"It's Turtles All the Way Down and the Bottom is Oh-So Close" *"Funeral" *"The Mourning After" *"Serpentine Fire" Season 4 Season 4 has been re-confirmed, with a steady outline being prepped. The first casing news from season 4 was of Luke Pasqualino playing the new regular character, Oliver Kim. Benedict Wong will be playing Oliver's father, British naval officer Hiro Kim. Meanwhile, Ashley Walters, who plays recurring character Simon Boyle, has announced that he is in talks to be upgraded to a series regular for season 4. Ashley Madekwe, who plays Tamsin, has announced she is also being upgraded to series regular for season 4. A casting call was held from July 26th, 2013 to August 1st, 2013. Winnie Reil was the first character accepted from this casting call, announced to be joining the regular cast. Nico Francesci, Maia DiGregorio, and Dwight Brash were the other characters accepted from this casting call. Episodes *"Back to Zero" *"Pompeii" Characters See Eden Rising:Characters. Trivia *The sexy amazing Walkerbait22 made my banner. Thank you dood. Category:Eden Rising Category:Stories